Conventional scooters typically have a front wheel and a rear wheel mounted in a common plane. In a conventional scooter a user rides with a front foot on a narrow and horizontally oriented footboard and the scooter is driven by stepping or kicking with the rear foot onto the ground. When enough drive is provided, the rear foot is rested on the footboard, typically behind the front foot. A steering mechanism is also typically mounted to the front wheel for steering of the front wheel of the scooter.
Some gas or electric scooters are also available which have a motor for driving the scooter. The motor of such scooters can replace or be used in cooperation with the manual drive provided by the rear foot of the user.
A difficulty arises as there are only two wheels mounted on a relatively narrow platform in the direction of travel, and thus the scooter may readily tip when in operation. This may be compounded by having to place one foot in front of the other. This may require additional balancing by the user, which can prove difficult or at least awkward.
Another difficulty occurs when steering the front wheel of the scooter. An amount of dexterity and coordination may be required while turning to prevent tipping over while turning. Similar dexterity and coordination issues may also arise in other vehicles such as bicycles, motorcycles, etc.
The above difficulties may especially arise with respect to those with limited or developing coordination, such as children and young people.